


Verbatim

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [65]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka just wants to relay some information, Gen, That's it, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), but people keep interrupting her, that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Verbatim- using exactly the same words; word for wordAhsoka is simply trying to relay some information about the status of the repairs, but everyone and their mother keeps interrupting her.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 30





	Verbatim

“-and then he said,”

“Wait. Who’s ‘he’”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ahsoka waved it off. “Anyway-”

“I think it does matter!” Anakin interrupted.

Ahsoka huffed both at Anakin's interruption and his insistence that it did matter. “It was one of the clones and I didn’t catch his name. Chill.” Ahsoka crossed her arms.

Anakin didn’t respond.

“You done yet?” Ahsoka pointedly asked.

“Yes,” Anakin responded simply.

“Like I was saying, he said-”

“Who said what?” Obi-Wan interjected.

Ahsoka let out a noise of frustration, throwing her hands in the air. “Would people just stop interrupting me for five minutes!”

“What’d I say?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin, who shrugged in response. Sighing at his old padawan’s antics, Obi-Wan returned his focus to Ahsoka. “Please continue what you were saying.”

“He went up to me and said, ‘I don’t know when-'”

“Generals? Commander?” Rex peaked his head in the door.

“Argh! I give up. You won’t know!” Ahsoka then stomped out of the room.

“Ignore her Rex,” Anakin waved it off. “What was it you needed to tell us?”

“We don’t know when repairs will be done.”

Muffled Togurta-sounding screams of frustration could be heard from the next room.


End file.
